


Favours

by sunaddicted



Series: Gordlock Week 2k18 [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Caring Harvey, Exchanging Favours, Fluff, Gen, Gordlock Week 2k18, Harvey strikes a Deal, Jim is adorable, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "What do you mean it's a no go?" He hissed in the mobile as soon as he heard the tell-tale, dull noise of someone picking up "You had one job"





	Favours

**Author's Note:**

> Gordlock Week, fifth prompt: you had one job - this one was hard tbh

_Favours_

_Operation Sunrise is a no go. OC_

Harvey read the text over and over, he even pulled on his glasses to make sure that his eyes weren't blurring the letters and deceiving him but no, it seemed that wasn't the case.

"Is everything alright, Harv?" Jim inquired when the other man suddenly stood up from his chair with his mobile clutched in his hand - or maybe he was just holding it and he was just lost to paranoia: it wouldn't surprise him and he certainly wasn't going to exclude the possibility, not after all the crazy stuff he had gone through.

"Yeah, don't worry" Harvey put his glasses back on his crowded desk "Just need the bathroom" then, figuring that his phone call might last a little longer than the time to take a leak, Harvey put one hand on his belly and grimaced "I think the pastrami isn't sitting well on my stomach" he said, mentally apologising to Old Joe: in no way Jim wasn't going to have the place inspected now.

Jim frowned "You sure you don't need a hospital? Food poisoning isn't anything to play with"

"Nah.. I'm sure that one visit to the loo and I'll be fine" Harvey hurried to reassure the other man, knowing that he would soon be facing a lecture about eating more healthily while Jim forced down his throat lactic ferments - eugh "I'll be right back. Don't run after any crazy dude or gal without me" he warned and yes, considering he was talking to Jim Gordon, it really had been a necessary addendum.

"Okay. Text me if you need me?"

"Of course" Harvey didn't know what Jim exactly could do, if he truly was feeling sick to the stomach and he texted him for help: comfort him through the door of the bathroom stall? Enter and hold his hand? Mop his brow? Call an ambulance?

There were other more terrifying options he really wasn't eager to consider.

As Jim focused back on his paperwork - the crease in his forehead deeper than before - and started scribbling again, Harvey quickly made his way towards the holding cells and disappeared in the dark and isolated space behind them, surreptitiously dialling Penguin's number as he closed the door and isolated himself from curious ears: he didn't need someone running to his partner and telling him that he was being chummy again with Penguin.

Because he wasn't, that was the truth - but it would be difficult to explain without spoiling the surprise he'd been working at for weeks now; Penguin owed him a big favour and Harvey wasn't the kind of man who wasted such opportunities, especially when he was in dire need of help: he hadn't managed to finally date Jim Gordon - to call him his, to kiss and hold him whenever he wanted, to wake up next to him and see his beautiful sleepy smile - only to have their first anniversary ruined by Gotham's lowlife.

Absolutely not.

He intended on wining and dining his partner before taking him home and making sweet love to him and asking him if they could move in together, keeping his fingers crossed that the orgasm he'd give to the other man would be enough to cloud that overactive brain of his and make him give a positive answer.

Harvey Bullock was a man on a mission and Penguin wouldn't stand in the way of its completion.

"What do you mean it's a no go?" He hissed in the mobile as soon as he heard the tell-tale, dull noise of someone picking up "You had one job"

"And I tried"

"You owe me, Penguin: trying is not enough!" Harvey pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath "You're the big fish and you're trying to tell me that the underworld isn't listening to you?"

"Well, only a subject or two.."

"Who?"

Oswald sighed heavily "No one you can bargain with"

"Spit it out, Penguin"

"Firefly"

Damn.

No, Harvey definitely couldn't bargain with her: not only she hated men but he had a feeling that she hated him in particular - and he didn't fancy being burnt to a crisp.

But Penguin had a way to keep her quiet.

"Is it just her?"

"Yes" Oswald answered "Mind you, you're going to have hell on your hands after the truce is over"

Harvey didn't care about that: it would he worth it, if he got to spoil Jim for a night without a goddamned emergency dropping in their laps and ruining the relaxed and peaceful mood he had worked so hard to establish; it took a lot to actually make Jim relax and leave the cop out of their dates - Harvey didn't blame him for it, he had fallen in love with the man knowing that the job was his first priority.

"Use Fries"

"Are you insane, Bullock?"

"Use Fries" Harvey swallowed "I'll owe you"

"Fine"

* * *

Harvey smiled as Jim snuggled into his side - the extra glass of wine he had had with dessert clearly was going to his head - as he rooted around his pockets for the keys to open the door, absentmindedly dropping a kiss on his forehead "Did you have fun?"

Jim nodded, clumsily walking into Harvey's flat "We should do it again: it was nice, not having to worry about work" he mumbled as he checked his mobile, surprised of finding it devoid of any calls from the precinct - but the thought immediately dissolved as Harvey wrapped him in his arms and kissed him. Jim happily wound his arms around the man's shoulders and clung to him, enjoying the gratuitous display of affection - without any further meaning behind it: he loved that a kiss was just a kiss with Harvey, it didn't necessarily need to lead to more "Thank you, it was a very good night"

"Success then?"

"Success"

Harvey smiled "Good. Bed?"

Jim nodded, muffling a yawn into the other's jacket; it was rude and Harvey probably had wanted the night to end in another way - maybe he could make it up to him in the morning, before they went to work "I'm tired"

"It's okay" Harvey reassured "Can I just give you my gift before we go to sleep?"

A gift? "But I didn't get you anything"

"It's more of a gift for both of us, anyway"

Jim blinked, curious and trepidant as he watched Harvey rummage in the inner pocket of his suit jacket "What..?"

"A key, yes"

"Which opens?"

"Home"

Maybe it was the alcohol that was making him a bit slow, but it took Jim a little while to understand what kind of conversation they were having "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Yes"

"I'd love to" Jim answered honestly, grinning up at him - and for that smile, Harvey would happily owe favours to the Penguin for the rest of his life. 


End file.
